


Peace

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: My Silver Pearl - SidLink [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adoption, Bonding, Bottom Link, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post Game, Road Trip, Smut, Wedding, Wedding Night, top Sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Even with Ganon defeated, there is much to do. Link has to prepare for his wedding, and the opportunities opening up after it.





	Peace

Weeks had gone by and Link was finally back on his feet, strong enough to not need Sidon to carry him anymore, or support him as he walked. He missed it, a little bit, if he was honest with himself, but worries about his broken body had made way to worries about the upcoming wedding. It had seemed so much simpler when he had said yes, and even though Ganon was gone it seemed he could find something else to be worried about. That, more than anything, made him angry at himself.

 

Though he had to admit it wasn’t the same kind of worry. Along with thinking about the wedding came thoughts of his beloved, of being with him for the rest of his life, supporting him in the times to come. He was far away from becoming king himself, but there were still responsibilities he had to attend to. Some of them would fall to Link, once this was all over.

 

It wasn’t all nervousness and worrying, far from it. While the ceremony would be a public one, with all eyes on him - Zora and others alike - it was kind of fun to plan it all. There were rituals to be followed, traditions the Zora had carried out over centuries. Link buried himself in the study of them, he did not want to feel like an intruder stealing the title of prince consort, he wanted to preserve what was important to the Zora as best he could.

 

Which meant that Link found himself in the grand library of the magnificent royal palace on most days, browsing through everything he could get his hands on. It was fascinating, and he loved how quiet it was here, how beautiful every single room of the palace was. He would carry tomes to one corner where he could sit on a big plush sofa, reading until the early morning hours. This kind of quiet was so important to him now. It had been difficult at first, his body was still thinking that he had to fight or protect, to do something but sit still and enjoy life as it came, but now that some time had passed, it was easier.

 

“There you are, my pearl, I should have known.”

 

Link’s eyes met Sidon’s just as he slipped off the hand that had been holding up his head, flinching to right himself. He had almost fallen asleep. Again. Blearily he looked out of the large window by his side, stained glass adorning the top, ten feet above him - a scene of Zora dancing. It was late, probably, it was difficult to tell with the lake surrounding the entire library. Fish sometimes swam by and seemed to watch Link curiously, and sometimes he led them along the glass with his finger.

 

“Mhm,” was all he was able to answer, and Sidon gently took the large book about Zora history out of his lap, put in a bookmark and closed it.

 

“It will be here tomorrow,” he said, and gathered him up in his strong arms. “I miss you in our bed.”

 

Link hummed contentedly, leaning against Sidon’s broad chest. If this was how the rest of their lives would go, it could surely not be so bad.

 

Sorry, he signed lazily, and Sidon chuckled.

 

“No need to be, it is good to see you like this, with a smile on your face.”

 

Link’s grin widened and he leaned up to press a kiss to Sidon’s cheek. It was true, he was smiling more these days, even with how busy they sometimes were with the preparations for their wedding. But once that was all over they had so much to look forward to. An entire life with its endless possibilities was building up in his mind’s eye, overwhelming and wonderful at the same time. He couldn’t wait to experience it all with the love of his life by his side.

 

Once Sidon had ever so carefully put him down in their bed, Link pulled him down into a kiss. Now he was a little bit more awake, and realised that he really had missed out on sleeping here for the past few days.

 

“C-can you…,” he stammered, trailed off and instead of asking took Sidon’s hand and guided it down his body, pressing it between his legs.

 

“You don’t have to ask, my sweet,” Sidon said, leaning in to kiss him while pushing him to lie on his back.

 

His gentle fingers teased him into hardness, slipped into his pants to find the familiar wetness that meant he was ready for him. Whenever Link hadn’t been distracted with his new hobbies, the two of them had spent a lot of time together this way. Sidon felt so good inside him Link had never had the urge of being with someone else, his doubts, slowly but surely, were vanishing. It didn’t matter if he had never been with anyone else, he couldn’t remember it anyway, and so what if he stayed together with the very first person he had fallen in love with? It made him happy, and somehow, in some way, Link made Sidon happy too.

 

Now Sidon was undressing him, tossing all their clothes aside and turned him around so that he was on all fours. Link looked back, grinning at him, and raised his ass. Nowadays he barely even blushed anymore.

 

Sidon cursed softly and knelt on the bed, leaning in to dip his tongue into his wet hole. Link gasped and twisted the sheets under him, feeling Sidon’s long tongue inside him, teasing and spreading him open. Link remembered the first time Sidon had told him that he tasted good, that he couldn’t get enough of it. His head would have had the shade of a tomato for the rest of the day hadn’t Sidon decided that confession was also the perfect time to do to him what he was doing right now.

 

Soft moans escaped his lips, getting louder when Sidon’s hands started roaming his body, teasing every sensitive spot he knew so well. Sidon could make him come apart so easily, and Link loved every second of it. He sighed happily when he finally pushed into him, let himself be lifted up by strong hands and pushed down onto Sidon’s cock. Feeling those sharp teeth on his throat, he reached back to grasp the back of his neck, trying to encourage him. The pain of the bite mixed so perfectly with the pleasure he felt, and he liked the marks his beloved left on him. Link belonged to him, and soon it would be official

 

Fucked out and sated Link fell back onto their bed, followed by Sidon soon after. Smiling, he cuddled close to him, knowing that the future would hold many days like this. This was the life he had fought for, that he had wanted others to have and hadn’t expected himself to ever live. But here he was, brought here by no other than the man holding him so gently. Without Sidon, he was sure, he couldn’t have done any of it.

 

He woke early the next day, like he still tended to do, his body unable to accept that they lived in times of peace now. For a while he was content watching Sidon sleep, the even rise and fall of his chest, how his tail moved in his sleep. Maybe he was dreaming of hunting something. The thought made him giggle and press a hand to his mouth, then once he was calmer he slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake up his lover.

 

Link put on a soft, silken blue robe, wrapped the sash around his waist and walked towards one corner of their rooms, where on a table, on top of a deep red cloth, his wedding clothes had been laid out. Well, clothes wasn’t exactly the right word, as there was very little cloth to them. Most of it he had seen before, it was the jewelry Sidon had given to him when Link had had no idea what it actually meant. He blushed a little, feeling silly for having donned them. And now, looking down at him, he wasn’t so sure whether he would be able to pull it off in front of all those people.

 

He had definitely gained some weight since he was back on his feet. There was nothing to fight and sitting in the library all day didn’t help much in the way of burning fat. Not that he had gained much, but he could still see the difference, his belly a bit softer, his thighs and ass a little bigger.

 

His right hand, the one with the terrible scars, ran over the silken cloth that would barely cover his most private areas. Maybe he could ask Sidon for a bit of a change to it, so he wouldn’t be quite so… exposed. If anything went wrong he would be mortified. Not a good way to start his rule.

 

“Why do I keep waking up to an empty bed?”

 

Sidon approached him from behind, wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Link’s head. He chuckled softly and gently stroked Sidon’s arms.

 

“S-Sorry.”

 

“Hmm, it’s okay. What are you thinking?,” Sidon asked.

 

“It’s… s-short.”

 

“We can change it if you want.”

 

He shook his head, unsure whether that wouldn’t break Zora tradition in some way. Blushing a little as Sidon’s hands wandered over his body, his lover explored exactly those parts of his body that Link had been a little self conscious about. Hands rubbed gently over his belly, then came to rest on his thigh, squeezing softly.

 

Link turned around then, hopping up on the table.

 

Do you like that?, he signed.

 

“Like what? You?” Sidon smiled. “I think wanting to marry you is a pretty good indicator that I do.”

 

I mean…, he trailed off, poking a finger into his belly.

 

“Oh sweetheart, you think that would bother me?,” he asked, smiling again when Link shrugged. “There’s a little more of you, that only means there’s more to love.”

 

Link had to giggle then, at how ridiculously cheesy Sidon was. Nevertheless he felt some relief.

 

“I’m serious,” Sidon continued. “It’s good to see you smile, to see you gain a little weight, just you feeling at peace is a good thing.”

 

At peace… it did feel like that, a little more with each day that passed.

 

“You’re beautiful, you know?”

 

Goddess, Sidon was just so damn perfect and cheesy Link felt his cheeks heat up, and he pressed his hands to his face to hide from him. He felt so happy that he thought he would burst at any moment now, and when Sidon picked him up he hid his face in the crook of his neck.

 

“I l-love you,” he muttered to him, and he felt Sidon’s arms tighten around him.

 

“I love you too, my pearl.”

 

Together they spent the day thinking of Link’s outfit, and eventually gathering someone skilled with needle and thread to change the almost see through sash that would have gone around his waist to light but beautiful pants similar to the ones he had worn in Gerudo town. His comfort, Sidon had said, was more important than any tradition and besides, him not being Zora broke with it anyway. It was a good thing though, Sidon reminded him. Tradition was all well and good but an entire race couldn’t stay stagnant throughout the years. The world was ever changing, and Sidon wanted his people to embrace new things, not be afraid of them.

 

Some of Link’s anxiousness went away, little by little with Sidon’s endless patience and willingness to accommodate his needs. He even felt beautiful this way, with the pale blue pants, the silver jewelry covering almost his entire body. Sometimes he tried it on when Sidon wasn’t there, to look at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that, hearing the tinkling of silver chains against one another.

 

Link had been taught how the ceremony would go, but there hadn’t been any practice because the lake that it would be the stage for their wedding, was sacred. Only a few select Zora were allowed to make preparations there, and not even Sidon had ever seen it. He had heard stories about it from his father, and relayed those to Link but it made him slightly nervous to not be able to practice. But Sidon promised him.

 

“I’ll be right there with you, having no clue whatsoever what will happen.”

 

They giggled at that, but the thought of Link tripping and falling in the water was still terrifying to him. He liked to swim, and Sidon had taught him how to do it more efficiently, as opposed to his doggy paddle that he had taught himself, but on their wedding everyone would be looking at him.

 

Sidon knew how nervous he was - and if he felt the same at least he didn’t show it - so the day before the wedding he took Link’s hand, gathered a basket and took him out of the city. People would already cheer to them as they passed, or ask them if they were excited, but Sidon brushed them off politely. Tomorrow would be hectic enough, today, they needed peace, he had decided. So they hiked together like they used to, made their way through rough terrain and up the hills that surrounded Zora’s Domain. Not quite at the top they stopped on a small outcrop that looked out over the city, nestled in the hills so it was sheltered from the winds and offered privacy. Up here Sidon spread out a blanket and bowed to Link, who giggled and sat down.

 

“Ah, you know, I think I will miss it,” Sidon sighed, leaning back on his hands after he had sat down.

 

Link tilted his head and frowned at him.

 

“Oh, you know, not the part where Ganon threatens to kill us all if we don’t stop him. I mean the part where you and I travel together and meet new people, see new things. The part where it’s just you and me. Together.”

 

He slowly reached out for Sidon’s hand, and covered it with his own, so much smaller, and squeezed it. Smiling up at him, he reassured him he knew what he was talking about. Despite their struggles there had been good times for them.

 

“Though I suppose it won’t be much different for a while…”

 

_What do you mean?_

 

“I talked to my father, about the Zora’s isolation, and he agrees that we need to connect with the other people of Hyrule more. Which means ambassadors, which means travelling, which means…,” he trailed off, taking Link’s hand in his own and squeezed, shyly smiling at him.

 

“Us?”

 

“Yes, that is, if you would like to accompany me- Oof!”

 

Link had hugged him so fiercely the two of them were falling back onto the blanket, and after Sidon’s surprise had faded he laughed and hugged him back.

 

“I take that as a yes?”

 

“Mhm,” he replied, grinning so widely he thought he might burst.

 

“Oh good, I thought that maybe you would want some more quiet, after everything you’ve been through.” Sidon cupped his cheek and Link propped himself up on his lover’s broad chest.

 

“B-being with you is-,” _Relaxing_ , he finished. Sidon never complained when he mixed speech with sign language.

 

“Oh you’re such a charmer, aren’t you?,” Sidon said, making him giggle. His hands were now gently caressing his back, fingers running up and down in a soothing motion.

 

_You’re the charmer._

 

“Am I? I was just trying to comfort you…” He trailed off, smiling at Link whose own smile faded and he grew more serious. Back then that had been all he wanted, had desperately needed from Sidon. Just to feel one gentle touch.

 

And now here he was, getting married to him.

 

 _Thank you_ , he signed.

 

“Hm?”

 

_For everything._

 

“I should be the one saying this to you,” Sidon replied, pulling him in for a kiss. “Thank you for saving my people. And the world.”

 

He tickled Link’s side then, making him giggle again, trying to ease the tension between them. It worked. He couldn’t believe that this was really happening, that they would get a chance to travel again without the weight of the world on his shoulders. There had been so many moments where he wanted to stop and explore but couldn’t because the thought of failing was too present in his mind. Lately he was feeling so… light. Almost - happy? He tried so very hard to feel worthy of that feeling, but as of now, he wasn’t sure if he could ever quite get there.

 

Sidon definitely helped. Together they laughed and fed each other the food Sidon had brought, talked about nothing important in particular, and just reveled in each other’s presence. But soon enough the light started to fade and the two of them had to make their way back to the palace. Once there, Link was taken away by one of the servants, to his own room to get one final briefing about tomorrow’s ceremony. He would not be able to see Sidon until he was there, and he already regretted not having been able to go back for one more kiss. It was silly, he would see him there soon enough, but that night he barely slept. He was too used to having Sidon by his side, and his bed felt cold and empty without him.

 

He tried his best to get rid of the bags under his eyes, but he knew that he would be in contact with water soon, so anything that could help would be of little use. He had barely finished freshening up when more servants came in, one of which had become Link’s personal one. Nuphe was kind and gentle with him, and Link had grown to like her a lot. Although it had been strange to have a servant at first, she had become more of a friend than just that, and the sight of her pale green tail had become a comforting one.

 

“Take a deep breath Master Link,” she reminded him. “You have studied the ritual, you will be fine.”

 

No matter how hard he tried, she would never call him anything else.

 

 _Thanks_ , he signed, still worried that his signing wouldn’t be enough, but he knew speaking would not work in front of so many people.

 

She helped him put on everything in the proper way, the light pants first, then the cascading necklaces over his chest, then the bracelets, on his wrist, his ankles, all of them silver with red and green gems. Before she put the circlet on him, a see through shawl in pastel blues and green was wrapped around his head, kept together with the circlet. She showed him then how to lift it later, push it back over his head so it wouldn’t be in the way. Revealing himself was all part of the ceremony.

 

“There you go,” she said once she was satisfied with Link’s execution of the movement. “You look so lovely, Prince Sidon will not be able to look at anything else.”

 

“Th-Thank you,” he blurted out, flushing a deep crimson when she suddenly stared at him.

 

He had never spoken to her before. But her surprised expression turned into a gentle smile, and she squeezed his hand.

 

“You are most welcome.”

 

Nuphe wrapped an arm around him - she was a bit taller than him, though not as tall as Sidon - and led him out of the room. In the grand hall stood a palanquin of the lightest silver material, with curtains in the same colour as his veil to shield him from view. Six tall and strong Zora stood by it, waiting for him to sit inside. All of them averted their gaze, today only Sidon was allowed to see him until the ceremony was over. It all felt so important, and Link felt so, so clumsy, stumbling over himself as he tried to enter it, and Nuphe had to disentangle his foot from a blanket that was inside.

 

 _Help_ , he signed. _Can you come with me?_

 

“I, erm…,” Nuphe looked around nervously, her blue eyes scanning the faces of those that weren’t looking at them. “I suppose it isn’t strictly forbidden…”

 

He sighed with relief when she climbed into the palanquin with him, shutting the curtains so they were shielded from view. It lurched when they were lifted up, and Link thanked her with a tight hug.

 

_I’m so nervous._

 

“It’s going to be okay, Master Link. This is a happy day, remember,” she smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. “You love the prince, don’t you?”

 

He nodded in reply, and reached to scratch the back of his neck, and when he pulled back his scarred hand caught his attention. Under the necklaces on his chest were more scars, not quite visible, but those on the rest of his body were. Someone more graceful should be in his stead.

 

_I’m not… good enough._

 

A small chuckle from Nupha made him look up at her.

 

“You saved us all,” she said, taking both his hands into hers. “Aside from that, you have been so lovely to me. You’ve made me your friend, Link. Prince Sidon chose you, because he loves you. That is more than good enough.”

 

You called me… “Link,” he said, and watched as Nupha blushed a little.

 

“I apologise.”

 

He shook his head then, and pulled her into a hug. He really missed having a friend like this, he and Zelda… They were close, in a way, but their relationship had been built in a time of anxiety for both of them, and he barely remembered any of it. It felt odd to be in her presence, a reminder of everything he had lost, knowing he would never regain all of his memories. He could tell that it hurt her. But maybe once this was over and they were travelling, it could change into something better.

 

_Thank you._

 

The rest of their journey was made in silence, and Link peeked out between the curtains every now and then to try and find out where they were going, but the path was unfamiliar to him, and Nupha pulled him back whenever he tried. They were not supposed to know, and she was only allowed here because she was his personal servant. Even though she had tried to reassure him, his heart was racing in his chest, and in his mind he went through the steps over and over again, to make sure he wouldn’t forget.

 

Eventually the palanquin came to a stop, and the curtains were drawn to the side. Again the Zora averted their gaze, and Nupha gave him a quick hug before he turned around to step outside. At least he didn’t stumble this time.

 

He was confronted with a beautiful sight. Here, deep in the mountains was a lake, larger than he would have expected, filled by a waterfall from high above. The gentle sound of the water seemed to work in tandem with the soft music he heard, violins, seemingly invisible, playing a gentle melody. Around him and the entire lake, soft green lights illuminated the scene, and when one came closer he noticed they were being carried by small fairies, a few of them flying around him, beckoning him to step closer.

 

Link’s bare feet felt the grass under him make way to soft stone, and his steps became slower as to not slip on their surface. The fairies guided him past an old Zora, who he had not seen before, and that he bowed to, as he had been taught. This priest lived outside of the city, and rarely came into contact with anyone. He did not speak to Link, but stretched out his hand to motion for him to keep walking, from the stones into the lake.

 

On the edge of it he froze, looking out to where Sidon was already waiting for him. He was smiling at him, proud and happy and eager as he had ever seen him. There was no nervousness in those eyes, or that smile, only sheer happiness. Somehow that made it easier to breathe, somehow that made things a little easier.

 

Sidon was wearing jewelry similar to his own, but less delicate. There were bracelets around his strong bicep, chains from one shoulder to the opposite waist, around his hips. There was no ceremonial sword, or any kind of armour like Link had seen on old Hyrulian statues. Sidon was bare, just him standing in the lake, offering nothing but himself. To Link, that was more than enough. To him, it was everything he could ever need.

 

The old Zora priest cleared his throat, and Link flushed. He wasn’t supposed to be just standing around like this. So carefully he put one foot in front of the other, heart racing in his chest, his breath coming unevenly. Only now did he notice the king of the Zora here to his right, as well as other important figures of the court. All of them were watching him.

 

He tried to ignore them as best he could, and kept inching forward, trying not to stumble in the water. Pebbles got stuck in between his toes, and he tried his best to get them out without anyone noticing. He wasn’t supposed to look down even though he wanted to, so he kept his gaze fixed on Sidon, but it was a little difficult to see through the veil. His breath was hot underneath it, threatening to suffocate him when he finally felt the water rise to his thighs. He took a sharp breath in, it was quite cold and he could feel his nipples stiffening. Would any of them see? Goddess, why couldn’t his body be under his control?

 

Now he was shivering a little, but he kept going, wondering whether he would be able to reach Sidon before he was completely submerged. But the water ended up going just a little over his waist when he was finally by his side. Sidon reached out for his hand, and Link took it gratefully.

 

“You look absolutely stunning,” Sidon whispered, and Link only replied with a nervous smile.

 

A few moments passed, and the two of them looked at the priest who now followed into the water. Despite his age, he moved a lot more gracefully than Link had done, and he felt himself blushing a little at the sight. When he nodded to Link, he pulled back the veil like Nupha had taught him, and at least managed to not let it get stuck on anything. He wondered whether Sidon would like the shiny paste Nupha had put on his lips, giving them a slight pink shimmer. With the way he stared at them, Link figured that he did.

 

“Sidon, of the Zora people,” the priest said slowly, his voice raw but oddly pleasant to listen to. He held out his hand, and Sidon put his right one into it. Then he moved it towards Link, who did the same with his left. His heart was dancing in his chest. Could they hear it? Was it obvious? “Link, of Hyrule.”

 

The priest then took another silver chain, ancient in its design of the individual links, waves latching onto one another, and started to wrap it around their hands. Oddly enough, it wasn’t cold, even though it had been in the water as well. It seemed to tighten when the priest was done with it, not to an uncomfortable level, but the way Sidon held him when he felt lonely or hurt. Staring down at it, he thought he saw a slight shimmer to it.

 

“Now, may the goddess bless your union.”

 

A mere formality, Link had been told. A ceremony of little words, a few acts, and then it would be all over. He could hold his breath for a while, it would be fine. Sidon squeezed his hand as they turned towards the waterfall, walking towards it together.

 

“I’m here my pearl,” Sidon whispered, low enough so only he could hear it.

 

But what if it wasn’t a formality? Link had seen enough magic in this world to know that there were beings far more powerful than he. What if the goddess - or whatever spirit lived here - rejected him? What if there would finally be prove that he wasn’t good enough? Would he then be left to die?

 

“I won’t let that happen,” Sidon continued, and for a moment Link was startled until he remembered their bond. Here, in this moment, it seemed stronger than ever. “You’ll be fine. I promise.”

 

Sidon’s reassurance was like a warm light through their bond, and Link found the strength to keep going, even when the ground made way beneath his feet and he had to keep swimming to keep up with his beloved. When it was the two of them swimming together, Sidon smiled at him, took his other hand and Link took in a deep breath.

 

The water in the lake was clear and cold, the lights from the fairies above gave everything a soft shine to it, flitting here and there over the surface. Link tried to not think of what would happen, tried to stay calm as his body was slowly using the breath he was holding in his lungs. Nothing happened. Was this all to it, would they just come up and be married?

 

Sidon shook his head, they had to stay for a bit longer.

 

 _I love you_ , Sidon signed with one hand, still more graceful than Link had ever felt.

 

He tried to smile but it was getting increasingly more difficult to stay calm as the seconds, the minutes went by. He felt his body starting to shake, as the urge to try and breathe in became stronger, and the panic rose within his chest. He wasn’t good enough, was he?

 

Sidon shook his head, came closer, their hands were still bound together but with his free one he cupped Link’s cheek and pulled him close. Closer. Into a kiss, no, as Link parted his lips he felt the life giving breath into his lungs. His fingers clung to whatever they could find on Sidon, a chain, clinging for dear life. But if it wasn’t meant to be, then what good would a few more stolen seconds be?

 

He felt something warm around them then, and with a few more breaths in him they pulled away, seeing a soft blue shimmer surrounding them. Link looked around frantically, tried to follow the movement flitting around them and for a moment he thought he had seen a face. A smile. And as quickly as it had come it was shooting upwards, dragging them both with them.

 

The moment his head broke the surface he gasped for air, got another glimpse of the figure above them before it dissipated. Sidon gathered him in his arms, and swam towards where they would both be able to stand again. It took him a moment to realise that the chain around their hands was gone, and when he looked at his left hand there it still was, not like a tattoo but silver and shimmering. The same was on Sidon’s hand too. Another sign of their bond, this time, it was official.

 

The cheers from the crowd startled him into hugging Sidon’s side, and he chuckled but wrapped an arm around Link’s shoulders. He waved at them, and after nudging from his husband, Link did the same. Apparently there were no more words necessary, when the priest nodded to them, even smiled, and gestured for them to join their people. Even if Link was so different, he was part of them now. It was an odd feeling, but a good one, to have this sense of belonging somewhere.

 

Holding hands they walked towards the king, who laughed and hugged them both at the same time, managing to even get Sidon embarrassed.

 

“Oh I am so happy for you two,” he said, finally letting them down again. “Now! It’s a time to celebrate!”

 

Link didn’t really care for a celebration, or anyone’s well wishes. Somehow he wasn’t able to tear his gaze from Sidon, his husband, his beloved. They were lost in each other, and most times Sidon’s father had to accept well wishes, as they were too busy feeding each other, or kiss each other, or simply talk quietly under the din of music and cheers. Before they knew it hours had passed, and they were urged to leave the celebration for their wedding night. Link was crimson when Sidon picked him up to carry him, when everyone knew exactly where they would be going. Normally that would involve a private pool, where the newlyweds were expected to create an heir but tonight it was different. The pool was replaced with their bed, and they were here to simply be together, to reaffirm their bond.

 

Not that they needed it.

 

Lying side by side Link reached out for Sidon’s hand, and put his own next to it on the soft mattress. Next to each other, the silver pattern on their hands flowed perfectly from one to the other, completing itself.

 

 _What lives in the lake?,_ Link asked.

 

“Some say it’s a goddess. Some a spirit. She protects us, I think. I have felt her guidance in times of need.”

 

_You did?_

 

Sidon nodded.

 

“Like that time I thought you were gone. I prayed to her to help me heal you, and I felt it. I think she knows what’s important,” he said with a smile.

 

What if she had said no? The thought still worried him. He could have drowned if Sidon hadn’t helped him.

 

“Then I would have taken away and still married you.”

 

_Don’t be silly! You’re a prince._

 

“They could have found someone else,” he shrugged, and smiled at him. “I have responsibilities but I think I’m still allowed to be happy.”

 

 _You are,_ Link signed, and inched closer to kiss him.

 

Sidon paused, and his smile faltered a little.

 

“You’re thinking about something, aren’t you?,” Sidon asked, and nudged him a little.

 

 _Tonight I’m supposed to give you an heir,_ he signed, and looked down.

 

“Please don’t think about such old, silly traditions,” he told him. “We will go travel and be ambassadors, that’s a first for my people too. There will be time for that later, if that is something we both want.”

 

_One day your people will need a new prince._

 

“And they’ll have one, that is something for us to think about later. My pearl this is a happy day for us, okay? Our people, will support us.”

 

Link gave him a sweet smile, feeling a warmth spreading in his chest at those words. Our people. He belonged to them now. Sidon was right, he was supposed to be happy on this day, and he was, he really was. Once more he took his husband’s hand where they were both marked, and kissed its knuckles.

 

“M-maybe we c-an still be t-traditional,” he stammered, while Sidon waited patiently for him to finish.

 

“Oh, how so?,” Sidon replied with a smile.

 

Link giggled as he pushed him to lie on his back, and promptly went to straddle him. The jewelry on his body made a soft tinkling sound as he did. Sitting on top of his husband he slid a little lower, grinning as he rubbed his ass against his cock. Sidon smirked and tried to put his hands on his waist, but Link slapped them away. He had tried to do this once before, and Sidon had switched their positions but not tonight.

 

 _I’m in charge,_ he signed.

 

“Oh my.” It seemed Sidon was actually blushing. He liked this. “Yes you are, my love.”

 

Link pressed a finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet, then tilted his head and wondered what to do next. That broad chest under his hands, smooth, warm skin, it was all for him and at his mercy. He reached for the circlet on his head, carefully put it aside and got rid of the veil that was still somewhat moist. Undoing the ribbon that held his hair together, he let it spill over his shoulders, grown quite a bit longer in the past few months. He watched as Sidon’s eyes widened at the sight, how his pupils dilated. Sidon liked his hair - a lot. While it may be a little strange to Link, who was he to deny his husband pleasure?

 

He ran his fingers through his hair, carefully to not get his rings stuck in there, and grinned when Sidon licked his lips. But he still wasn’t moving, just as Link had commanded. Then he stood, took off his pants but leaving every piece of jewelry on his body before he went back to straddling his husband. With slow rolling of his hips he rubbed against his cock, hands pressed flat onto his chest. He watched as Sidon’s breath hitched, how he licked his lips and was fighting to not turn them around and fuck him the way he wanted to.

 

Link felt himself getting wet too, but he dragged it out until he was practically dripping over Sidon’s cock, drenching his pants and arousing himself into hardness. But he wasn’t in any hurry and he leaned down to kiss over Sidon’s chest, to take his time and explore every inch of skin on his body. By the time he had made it down to his cock, Sidon was softly cursing above him.

 

“I didn’t know you could be such a tease,” he said, raising his head and smirking down at him, where Link was pulling down his pants, small hand wrapping around his cock. “Oh, goddess.”

 

Link chuckled to himself as he gave a teasing lick over his length, tasting himself on Sidon’s cock. It really wasn’t too bad, but he still got a little embarrassed over the fact that his now husband could spend forever going down on him, tasting him and making him come this way. But now he was in charge and he took his time teasing his husbands with licks along his length, using his hand for what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Whenever he looked up he saw Sidon watch him carefully, a slight blush in his cheeks, panting heavily.

 

He closed his eyes then as he went down on Sidon, felt his hand gently pet his hair and this time he didn’t slap it away. He liked that gesture of comfort, of love, simply liked the way they made love. There was always love there, no matter how rough or fast, Sidon always made him feel safe.

 

Link sat up then, and licked his lips, giggling when Sidon cursed softly under his breath.

 

_You think I’m sexy._

 

“Because you are, my love. I’m not sure you know exactly how much.”

 

He went onto all fours then, crawling up his lover’s strong body to kiss him, his necklaces tickling Sidon’s chest. When he pulled back, he left him breathless.

 

“Goddess,” Sidon breathed, and Link giggled. When had he gotten so confident? It was exhilarating.

 

He loved Sidon’s gaze on him, the worship so clear in his eyes. He watched Link’s every move, wanted to touch but remembered his promise. Deciding he now had to take what he needed, Link reached back to guide Sidon’s cock to his entrance, teasing at first until his husband was biting on his lower lip, whimpering desperately. This made him feel… powerful, in a way, being in charge of Sidon’s pleasure. He would decide when and how he would come.

 

Very slowly he let himself sink down on Sidon’s cock, feeling it stretch him open, filling him up completely until he was straddling him once more. He closed his eyes for a moment, smiling. This right here, he would never get tired of. When he felt a hand sneaking its way onto his thigh, he opened his eyes and lightly slapped it away.

 

“N-no, my t-turn,” he said, feeling that maybe his stammer wasn’t even so bad this time.

 

Keeping a slow rhythm, he pressed his hands onto Sidon’s chest, using it for leverage to almost pull off of him, then sink down once more. The heat was slowly building inside him, but Sidon was still fighting against reaching out to caress him. When his gaze wandered to the many shawls and silken clothes beside their bed, he had to grin. It didn’t take long for him to bind Sidon’s hands to the bed, carefully yet firm, with Sidon grinning at the sight.

 

“I like this side of you,” Sidon said, biting on his lower lip as he looked him up and down, standing above him.

 

“Me too,” he admitted.

 

Again he took his time in straddling Sidon, enjoying every new stretch of himself far too much. He could see Sidon strain against the shawls, not enough to break them, but teasing him urged Link on, moving in a faster rhythm this time. Sinking all the way down onto him, he tightened around his cock, watching Sidon shudder and moan. Link was good at this, he knew exactly how to make Sidon feel so much pleasure, and the realisation made him feel powerful.

 

“Oh Link,” Sidon moaned. “Ah, I’m close.”

 

The moment those words left his mouth, Link stopped moving, and tilted his head. A soft smile curled on his lips as his husband whimpered underneath him, straining against his bindings when Link tightened once more around his cock. He liked seeing him come apart like this, he liked being in control. But he had never done this to Sidon, and his hands gently caressed his chest.

 

 _Is this okay?,_ he signed, feeling Sidon’s chest rise and fall under his hands.

 

“Yes, goddess, yes it is,” he replied, biting down on his lower lip when Link tightened again. “I oh, Link, I will tell you if it is too much.”

 

“Okay.” He leaned down to kiss his husband, let the kiss linger, slow and lazy as he slid almost all the way off his cock.

 

He took his time. Relished in the soft whimpers and moans that came out of Sidon, sounds he had never heard before. Each time he was getting close Link stopped moving, feeling the familiar heat pool in his groin as he was getting close himself. Sidon was a complete wreck when Link finally let him come, shuddering and moaning under him, eyes rolling back. Link had to smile, he had never seen him like that, but he was soon lost in his own orgasm. Heat, pleasure ran through him as he came over his husband’s chest, all the while feeling Sidon’s hot come in him.

 

Sated and happy he undid the ties to free Sidon, rubbing his wrists gently to restore circulation in them. By the end Sidon had really strained against them, and he whimpered softly at Link’s touch.

 

 _Okay?_ , Link signed, and Sidon nodded again, inching closer to him on his side.

 

He really had never seen him this… needy? It was odd and adorable at the same time, but Link gladly pulled him close so that his head was resting on his chest, heavy and warm. Only for a moment did he not hug him, to carefully lay aside the jewelry covering him, wanting his husband to be as comfortable as possible.

 

He sighed. This was it. They would be together, until the end. Holding his husband, he smiled, and soon drifted off to sleep.

 

Waking up next to Sidon made him smile. Each and every day it was the first thing he saw, and he didn’t want to change it for the world. The first week it was just them, barely leaving the palace, relishing in their new commitment to each other. But being a prince, or a consort, didn’t let them just sit around and do nothing. Soon enough they found themselves planning their first tour, so to speak, around Hyrule. The king tried to convince them to take guards, to travel more comfortably than they had last time but neither of them agreed. The one thing that they had liked about their travels, was that they were alone, free to explore whatever they wanted - as long as they were still on their way taking down Ganon. Now… now they could see everything.

 

Their first stop was to be Hyrule Castle, but it took them far longer to get there than was scheduled. Sidon was apparently very happy to let him go off to wherever he had just seen that seemed interesting, watched with a smile when Link climbed into ruins he saw or inspected a guardian that had only recently been active. It was still strange to see these things and not have to be afraid of them. Still, he didn’t like the view they made, and wished they had the ability to just destroy them all.

 

“Darling not to stop your fun but are you sure this is a good idea?,” Sidon called out, hands on his hips, watching him.

 

Link looked at the Master Sword stuck in the edge between the guardian’s head and its torso, then to Sidon, and back to the sword. Then he shrugged.

 

“It is a mystical sword, just saying.”

 

 _It didn’t stop glowing,_ he signed, and resumed trying to pry open the thing’s head to see what was inside.

 

With all his might he pulled on the hilt, trying to leverage it open this way. Sweat rolled down his brow, teeth pressed together with the effort, arms flexing under his shirt. A sudden clang, a loss of pressure, and before he knew it he was tumbling backwards, rolling over himself and eventually landing on his butt in the not so soft grass. For a moment nothing registered, not the pain in his behind or the headless guardian.

 

Then there was laughing.

 

Link turned his head to see Sidon doubling over, wheezing with laughter and barely able to contain himself. He didn’t even mind the pain then, as he righted himself and walked over to Sidon, not when the sight was so adorable. His hand rubbed his husband’s shoulder, and he smiled as he patiently waited for him to get over his giggling fit. It took some time.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t be laughing,” Sidon said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

 

_It was pretty funny._

 

“It was, oh goddess, it was…” Sidon was still giggling every now and then when they went back to the guardian to look inside it.

 

Cogs and gears, wires, made up most of its interior, and Link couldn’t quite figure out how it all worked except that there was something that needed to power it. As they were all out of commission now, it had to be some central form of power - or magic - that did it. Only when Ganon had still been alive there had been other guardians that didn’t work anymore, so something had to have either cut them off or destroyed them. Link poked at its insides here and there, tried to figure out where he could perhaps reach and hurt without prying off the head in case one got up to rage again.

 

“I h-hate you,” he mumbled, and felt a large hand rub over his back.

 

“They won’t hurt you anymore.”

 

 _I don’t care about that,_ he signed, then pointed at Sidon. The memory of almost losing him was still too fresh in his mind.

 

“Hey, shh, I’m not going anywhere,” Sidon said, reaching for his scarred hand. “We’re okay now.”

 

“I know,” he whispered, and squeezed his hand. He still wished he could erase every single one of these things out of existence.

 

Link didn’t let go of his hand when they found the path again leading to the castle. They could already see it in the distance, looming over the land. The pillars around it had crumbled, and were slowly fading away, still a reminder of what this land had suffered not too long ago. During their fight some of the castle’s ruins had been destroyed, but even from back here Link could see the change that was slowly coming over it.

 

It was being rebuilt.

 

On their way they met plenty of people, such a drastic change to the empty roads a few months ago. Builders were coming and going, bringing materials and supplies towards the castle, families came to settle near it, most of them giving them strange looks as the odd couple that they were, but were happy to exchange stories and news.

 

The sun was high in the sky when they finally arrived, and at the front of the newly built bridge leading towards the castle was Zelda, standing on a box to have a better view of everyone that arrived. It was a bustle, and the two of them had to weave through people waiting, coming and going, to finally reach her. She seemed to be directing them, organising the construction effort and tried to take care of those that were hoping for a new start. She was right in her element.

 

Link waved at her, and for a moment their eyes met, and she did not smile. He couldn’t imagine what her struggle must have been like, keeping it up for a hundred years while he slept. She looked older.

 

She hopped off her box, gave the clipboard she had been writing on to someone else and walked towards them, weaving through people who stared at her, but did not stop until she was embracing Link tightly. Slowly it seemed people were figuring out who he was, but he ignored their hushed whispers and gasps of surprise, instead returned Zelda’s hug. They clung to each other tightly, words didn’t seem to be necessary.

 

Finally, when she pulled back, she smiled, and directed them to a place not far from the bridge, where makeshift stools were placed around another box that served as a table. Here they were poured water and offered some simple food.

 

“I apologise for not having anything… fancier,” she said, shrugging. “Things are quite chaotic at the moment.”

 

 _It’s fine, really,_ he signed. Zelda stared at him, and Link flushed. Did she even know what he was saying?

 

 _Thank you for coming,_ she replied, and Link let out a sigh of relief. He had no idea where she had learned it, but was glad nonetheless. “Hearing that you were coming as ambassadors was such a relief. We have to work closely together in the future, so that nothing like this will ever happen again.”

 

“We wholeheartedly agree, Princess… or should I say Queen?,” Sidon asked, smiling at her. Zelda’s smile didn’t reach her eyes as she rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“I suppose so. There is no one else to fill that role and they all…,” she drifted off, looking at the people around her, but not really seeing them. “They all need guidance. We have to rebuild. So much has been taken.”

 

Link looked down at his hands, watched them curl into fists as if they weren’t his own. It could have all been avoided if only he had been strong enough. He hadn’t thought of it in a while, and now he wondered how he had ever let himself be happy. Around them were people in need, people who had lost everything, who had grown up in a world where every second of every day was dangerous, where in an instant their lives could be snuffed out.

 

He only looked up when he noticed a hand on his shoulder, and Sidon smiling down at him. Through their bond he could feel a warm reassurance, a gentle reminder that he had done his best. He had suffered, so much, to finally do what no one had been able to. But Zelda’s suffering was all too clear on her face, at least to Link. How could he ever make this right?

 

 _I’m sorry,_ he signed to her, but she shook her head.

 

“We both did what was necessary. I failed my people and we both paid the price.”

 

Link didn’t need a bond with her to understand how she felt. She blamed herself, just like he did, except there was no one here to tell her that it was going to be okay. He could see underneath the mask that she wore, he could see that it was a lot to take, that it was a great burden to shoulder. He stood, and closed the short distance between them, pulling her into another hug. She slowly returned it, her fingers curling in the back of the pale blue tunic he was wearing, and she relaxed. Her face hidden in the crook of his neck, Link felt something wet against it. He did not mind.

 

“I-It will be o-okay,” he whispered, and felt her breath hitch. He had never talked to her before. “W-we will help.”

 

He didn’t rush pulling away from her, let her stay this way until she felt strong enough to pretend none of this was affecting her again. Link knew the feeling to well. But her smile, once she did, seemed more honest and Link returned it, brushing a tear from her cheek.

 

“I… Thank you for your assistance, I- It’s good to have friends again.”

 

Link didn’t know whether they had been friends before, whether they didn’t just cling to each other because of what they went through, but it was different now. They would be here for each other, even if they couldn’t always meet.

 

The day went by quickly, when they joined the rush and the chaos of things, helping Zelda while simultaneously discussing the future of their respective people. It was a little strange to be representing the Zora, but Link had found a family in them, and didn’t want to change it for the world. Once the largest mob of people had been processed, Zelda led them into the castle proper, and it was evident that a lot had changed. Debris had been cleared, structures repaired, and new ones were being built, while others that weren’t able to be salvaged were destroyed. It all took a lot of people and resources, but it seemed that they were well on their way.

 

They passed a mother with her daughter, hanging up colourful decorations over a crack in the wall. Where things were still in progress, people were making it beautiful nonetheless. It was an incredible sight to see them all working together, to make this place of suffering something to live in, to live for. The great hall that used to house long tables for fancy dinners was without a roof, and while it was still being rebuilt it felt like a marketplace. People were gathered around blankets instead of tables, were sitting on pillows instead of chairs, chatting together, trading, eating, laughing. And when the day faded and turned into night, a multitude of candles and magical lights lit up the place, giving it a homey atmosphere.

 

Exhausted, Zelda let herself fall onto a pillow in one corner of the hall, blushing a little when she forgot to invite them to sit.

 

“This is taking a lot of effort, why rebuild?,” Sidon asked, waving her off. He liked her, Link could already tell. “Wouldn’t it be easier to leave it, or break it all down?”

 

“It might,” she replied, waving over the helper they had previously met. She asked him for some refreshments, and he dashed off to what Link knew were the kitchens. Last time he was here they were relatively intact. “But I just feel… I feel like he would win, if I tore it all down. I refuse to let his former presence haunt us. I want the people to look at this place again and feel safe. I want them to remember what happened but I also want this to be a beacon of hope, like it used to be.”

 

“It will be, my Queen,” Sidon said, but Zelda huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Please, it’s Zelda. I don’t feel very royal anyway.”

 

“I know the feeling,” he huffed, and leaned back on his hands, taking in a deep breath. “What you have already accomplished is amazing. The people are becoming brave again, and hopeful. You might not feel that way but you were born a leader. It is a burden, but it’s worthwhile.”

 

“I hope so…” She drifted off, looking out over the hall and at the sky above.

 

Link didn’t interrupt her, and squeezed Sidon’s hand when he was about to say something. He knew that look, he knew what it was like to drift off this way. Sometimes it was an escape, others it was torture, reliving what he had been through. But Zelda looked peaceful, and he wanted her to have that moment after a long day.

 

They ate in comfortable silence after that, and as he and Sidon cuddled close on a shared cot, watching the stars above them they decided to stay for a while. There was much to do here, and they could help, doing physical labour or helping Zelda organise some things. Sidon promised to send out word to gather a few Zora workers to support them as well, in addition to carving out a faster route from the domain to here. In case of emergency they needed to get to each other quickly. The people of Hyrule needed to work together.

 

That meant that their stay had to come to an end a few days later, and their travels brought them westwards. Link didn’t like saying goodbye to Zelda, for the first time it seemed they had a better connection and an understanding of each other that hadn’t been there before. But Sidon promised that they would be back soon, and they made their way towards Rito Village once more.

 

Meeting Teba again as their designated contact was… interesting. Link had to try hard to hide his grin when Teba tried very hard to be polite to Sidon, while simultaneously trying to keep a safe distance from him. Sidon’s pokerface was much better, although once they were in private he apologised profusely to him. It would never happen again, but Teba didn’t seem convinced.

 

“Are all your people that way?,” he asked, crossing his arms.

 

They had been invited into a larger hut that served as a place for the village to gather. Right now it was only them, Teba and the elder, who looked flustered and tried to shush his ambassador.

 

“No, I have to know,” Teba insisted. “He could have killed me. What if their kind just suddenly turns on us? How can we work with someone like that?”

 

Link felt anger rise in him, after everything Sidon had done for the entire country he couldn’t let this guy treat him this way. It had been a mistake! But before he was able to stand and rudely gesture at him, Sidon held out his hand to calm him down.

 

“No, he’s right, darling,” Sidon said, and Link could feel a shimmer of sadness through their bond. “I would ask the same questions if I were in his place. I don’t have much to say in my defense, except that I was worried that my mate would sever our bond.”

 

Link stared at his husband, transfixed by the pain he felt in him. He had been that worried? This was more than jealousy, he knew. The importance of their bond could hardly be described.

 

“It was a tough time, but it was for all of us,” he continued. “It was my fault that I did not explain to Link what the bond meant, how deep it really goes. When that was threatened, I felt this primal urge I had never felt before. I shouldn’t have let it come through, and I’m sorry. Know that my people aren’t savages, these things haven’t happened in centuries. When they work with you, they will only do so with the utmost respect to you and your people.”

 

Teba was silent for a moment, his expression had somewhat softened and he looked from Link to Sidon, then down at the table, thinking. While he did Link inched closer to his husband, and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. I will never leave you, he thought, radiating warmth and safety to him. He had learned how to use their bond, although it could sometimes still be clumsy. But Sidon smiled and whispered a thank you to him.

 

“I suppose that there was a lot of… miscommunication,” Teba finally said, reluctantly looking at them. “We did not know enough about our cultures. I did not know you mated for life whereas we have rather open relationships.”

 

“That’s why it’s all the more important that we work together,” Sidon said with a hesitant smile. “We need to understand each other.”

 

Link, helpful as ever, nodded enthusiastically. His smile still seemed to have an effect on Teba, though he couldn’t quite tell, it almost seemed as if he were blushing. Conversation then seemed to be easier, as they shared stories of their people and their culture. To Link it was fascinating, not just the stories about the Rito, but the Zora as well. There was only so much reading he could do, and he much rather watched his husband explain rites and festivities with that light in his eyes and a smile on his face. He sighed. Goddess, he was so in love.

 

It took his best efforts to concentrate on being a dignitary, and slowly he was growing into that role. Although it wasn’t all stiff meetings and he got along with Teba well after a few days, he knew that this was important work, and fun was not the first thing on their agenda. Somehow though, it almost felt more important than what he had been doing before. Now, together, someone like Ganon would never stand a chance.

 

By the time they left for Gerudo village, Teba gave them both hugs, although he still seemed somewhat wary of Sidon. Link tried his hardest not to giggle.

 

Travel, for them, didn’t always mean riding horses or walking. Sometimes it meant Sidon floating downriver, with Link lying on his stomach. He didn’t know if there was some kind of magic in his husband that extended to him, but he learned that he felt better about being in the water. It was easier to swim, he was faster, and his skin didn’t wrinkle too quickly. But lying on Sidon, that was his favourite way to travel. He felt so safe here that he could fall asleep and not worry about falling in.

 

“You’re cute,” Sidon said, lifting his head a little to smile at him.

 

Above them the stars had come out, and while the river may be cold Sidon was warm enough for the both of them.

 

“Hm?,” Link tilted his head. Where had that come from?

 

“What, a husband can’t tell his husband that he’s cute?”

 

Link giggled at that and booped his nose, giggling more.

 

“You have such a cute nose,” Sidon continued, lifting his head until he booped against it. “And such cute lips, and the cutest butt I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Stop it,” Link said, giggling even harder he was almost threatening to fall off him.

 

“Nope! Cute hands too, such delicate ankles, the cutest cock I’ve ever seen-”

 

Link nudged him, feeling himself blush, and hid his face in his husband’s broad chest.

 

“Y-you’re s-silly,” Link said, still giggling.

 

“No, just in love,” Sidon paused, and when Link looked up again he was smiling. “But maybe that’s the same thing.”

 

He nodded and pressed a kiss to Sidon’s chest, then snuggled against him.

 

“Go to sleep, darling, I’ll make sure you don’t fall.”

 

Link sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that nothing bad could happen to him out here. Feeling safe still felt so new sometimes, but it was a warm and gentle feeling, one that he didn’t even want to get used to. It felt so much better to wake up each day and realise nothing would come and get him, and to see his husband - a fact Link could barely believe was true - by his side.

 

Slowly the mountains and valleys of the Rito country made way to warmer climates, the river became smaller until they were forced to travel on foot again. Link happily took off his blue tunic, the light fabric still seemed too much out here in the desert, and changed back to what he wore all those months ago. His thoughts wandered to the night he and Sidon had had together, the first bite, how close he had felt to him. With satisfaction he noticed that his husband was still eyeing his bare belly the same way he had done back then. They could barely get enough of each other, and even out here they had to try and find a secluded spot to be together. When they were, Link barely even cared if anyone saw them.

 

From the distance Link could already see the large tent that had been set up outside of Gerudo Town, where they would both be able to meet Riju and discuss alliances between their people. But before they reached it, Link held Sidon back.

 

 _I want to go in alone,_ he signed.

 

“Why?”

 

“I j-just…,” he trailed off. He had liked going inside when people thought he was a woman. He wanted to meet his friends again and be… himself. Not the hero of Hyrule or the consort to the prince of the Zora domain. Just Link.

 

_Just for a little bit. Just me. Please?_

 

Sidon eyed him for a while, but eventually he sighed and nodded.

 

“If you want, of course.” He knelt down and cupped his cheek. “If you’re getting sick of me just let me know.”

 

 _Never,_ he signed, and lifted the veil to kiss him. _I just need to be me._

 

“Oh… Oh I see.” A smile curled on his lips again, and he hugged Link close. “Have fun, darling, I’ll stay here in the inn.”

 

It was already getting late when Link sneaked out of the inn and walked towards the big front gates of the town. They were currently closed and guarded by familiar, large women. One he seemed to recognise from so long ago, and when their eyes met she seemed to do the same. Link didn’t know whether she knew his secret. He nervously waved at her.

 

“A Hylian vai, huh?,” she asked, one hand on her hip, the other holding her spear. “It’s been a while since-”

 

She broke off suddenly, and recognition settled in her eyes. Link shifted form one foot to the other, trying not to cross his arms in front of his chest to hide that there was nothing there. That would only bring more attention to it.

 

“Better go inside quickly, the desert can be dangerous at night,” she finally said, and went to open the door.

 

Link quickly signed a thank you, earning a smile in return, and slipped past the half open gate. Only a moment later he heard it close behind him, and the sight before him made him giggle behind his veil. The market was in full bloom, lit by torches and candles radiating enough warmth for him to feel comfortable in the light clothes he was wearing. In the middle was a small group of musicians, playing softly to entertain a few dancers, couples looking at each other lovingly, friends dancing together - and there they were. He recognised a few of the Gerudo that had taken him in months ago, had been so nice to him.

 

For a while he stood by the main plaza, watching the dancers and wishing he felt brave enough to join them. But then Malena saw and recognised him, her face lit up and she made a beeline for him. Suddenly he was engulfed in a big hug, lifted off his feet and twirled around. He couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up from deep inside.

 

“You’re back!,” she blurted out. “Oh you’re back you little vai, how are you, come, let’s find the girls!”

 

He didn’t have time to reply anything before he was dragged halfway over the dancefloor where she proceeded to tell people to follow her, some of which knew Link and greeted him happily, some new to him. They ended up on a large blanket, sitting on pillows surrounded by finger food, wine and hookahs. Malena grabbed the mouth piece of one and inhaled, letting the smoke come out in circles which he curiously watched. When she handed it to him he shook his head.

 

_I’ve never done that before._

 

“Oh you improved,” she teased, and someone behind him nudged his side.

 

“It’s strawberry, do you want to try?,” she asked, head on his shoulder and grinning at him. “Oh I’m Leah by the way.”

 

Strawberry didn’t sound too bad, so he nodded and they explained how to do it, how to inhale but not swallow. The first time he tried he was so surprised by the feel of it that he had to cough, releasing the smoke in uneven puffs to everyone’s amusement. But he was encouraged to try again and after a few minutes he started to like the odd strawberry flavoured tobacco. It went to his head a little, as did the wine that was quickly filled into a cup for him, when he was bombarded with questions over questions.

 

“Was it really you who calmed the divine beast?”

 

“Where did you go for so long? We thought you’d never come back!”

 

“What’s that on your hand?”

 

“Are you still with the Zora?”

 

Link had to giggle, his head was swimming with all the questions and the heady atmosphere in this lovely town. He started to assign them all number and answered them one by one.

 

_Yes. To fight Ganon. I got married to the prince of the Zora Domain._

 

Silence followed his answers.

 

“Are… are you serious?,” Malena asked, the only one able to pick up her jaw from the metaphorical floor.

 

He nodded, feeling himself blush a little.

 

_I know I don’t look like much, and I couldn’t have done it without Sidon, or even your help. It was difficult._

 

Link looked at his scarred hand, and absentmindedly brushed over the scars on his chest, some visible on his bare belly. Suddenly he regretted not making up some lie for them.

 

“I knew you were special,” Malena took his hand and squeezed it, smiling at him. Her eyes were dark and full of comfort.

 

“So you saved us all and you got married?,” someone else piped up, a smaller woman named Verah. “Listen, vai, you better tell us all about it!”

 

And so he did, signing everything he had experienced after leaving Gerudo town such a long time ago. They would interject with gasps of surprise, further questions, or funny remarks, and were especially curious about how Zora anatomy… worked. But with more wine and tobacco Link felt braver to talk about these things, and the blush in his cheeks didn’t stop him from signing just how good Sidon could make him feel. He had really missed them, he realised, and wished there was a faster way for them to get together than endless travel through half of Hyrule.

 

The sun was starting to rise when they were tipsily walking to Malena’s home, she was giving Link a piggyback ride who felt too tired to walk. He sighed when he felt the familiar softness of her guest bed under him, and drifted off quickly with a smile on his face. The entire next day they walked through the markets, where Link bought a few more souvenirs, gems in colours unfamiliar to the Zora, ones he knew Sidon would like on him. Here he could relax and laugh with his friends, feeling so safe to even utter a word or two into Malena’s ear.

 

But when the afternoon came his gaze fell to the palace and the reason they had come here in the first place: To be ambassadors and build a bridge between Hyrule’s people. His heart was light when he said goodbye and made his way back to the inn, changing into his blue tunic, the sturdy boots, the Master Sword on his back, his hair in a ponytail. Together with Sidon they asked for an audience with Riju, and to their surprise… were brought inside.

 

They both shrugged at each other, and Link felt a tiny bit of panic rise in him. What if more people recognised him? Surely not all Gerudo would be so tolerant, some would be upset that he had deceived them, wouldn’t they? He quickly took Sidon’s hand, trying to ignore the stares of the Gerudo that gathered to stare at them. Men, in their town, who knew when the last time that had happened?

 

A row of soldiers blocked their path, making the only one to the palace stairs, at the top of which Riju was already waiting. Had someone warned her?

 

Link’s gaze fell onto one of the women behind the soldiers, curiously looking onto them. Verah’s eyes caught his, and she winked at him with a smile, one that Link nervously returned. She knew, but she didn’t care, it was a big relief.

 

“Welcome, friends and heroes,” Riju said, her arms spread wide.

 

They bowed to her, and when Link met Riju’s eyes she was eyeing Sidon in a way that she was wondering how dare he be this tall in her presence. They smiled at each other.

 

“Thank you for your generous gesture,” Sidon replied, polite and smooth as ever. “I had not expected this.”

 

“Times are changing,” she said, gesturing for them to follow her inside to sit at a low table. Drinks and food had already been spread out, and Link eagerly accepted the goblet with sweet wine. “We value our traditions but we should not be held back by them.”

 

“A very wise view, your highness,” Sidon said, nodding to her.

 

“Please, just call me Riju in here, no need for such formality. Link and I have already become brothers- or sisters in arms.” She winked at Link, who flushed. Did everyone know?

 

_I’m sorry I-_

 

“No need for that,” Riju interrupted. “I feel… grateful, that you find comfort with your sisters here. As far as I am concerned you are one of us, after everything you’ve done for me and my people.”

 

Link quickly pressed a hand to his mouth, feeling his eyes water. A big, gentle hand pressed against the small of his back, reassuring him.

 

 _Thank you,_ he quickly signed.

 

Riju’s smile was gentle as she continued, and Link’s emotional outburst was quickly forgotten. She talked like someone much older, and she was wiser than many Link had met in his travels. Even though she could be unsure sometimes, she was a good leader, and open enough to changes to see the advantages of working together with other races in Hyrule. Something would have to be done to increase communication times between them, and for the first time the suggestion of building beacons similar to the Sheika towers was brought up.

 

“If we study these places, perhaps we can recreate enough of their technology to build a… a communication system that we can use. Perhaps not even in case of emergency, imagine the possibilities,” Riju said excitedly, and a spark not unlike the one Link had seen in Zelda came into her eye.

 

 _I am sure Princess Zelda is already doing that,_ Link signed, explaining that she had already done so a hundred years ago. _I left the Sheika slate with her, hoping it will help._

 

“Then perhaps… perhaps I should travel to Hyrule Castle,” Riju mused. “Or send an ambassador. The wounds of the Divine Beast are still fresh, I am not sure whether I should leave my people.”

 

“A valid concern. Before we make our next round, we should return to the Domain as well,” Sidon said, nodding. “I fear as long as we do not have these beacons communication will remain slow.”

 

“But it will happen!,” Riju added, slamming her hand on the table. “Don’t you see how exciting this is!? All of us, working together, in a way we couldn’t before, with Ganon hanging over our heads. This is all thanks to you: A new era.”

 

Link felt her excitement infect him, smiling widely as they discussed their next steps. Each race needed their own ambassadors, as well as a schedule to not miss out on each other’s messages. The next meeting would be at Hyrule Castle, to discuss with Zelda how to proceed. As well as workers they needed scientists to bring on this new era.

 

He felt absolutely giddy when they started on their way back, and it only felt half as long as in the beginning - not that he minded the traveling. He was in the middle of musing about a communication device that could possibly transfer images like the ones the Sheika slate had been able to record when Sidon stopped him mid-walk.

 

They were close to Zora’s Domain, desert had made way to forests, rivers and mountains. The steady rush of the river was in Link’s ears as he curiously looked up at Sidon.

 

“Do you hear that?,” he asked, and Link tried to concentrate.

 

For a moment nothing but the rush of water filled his ears, but then he heard it too. Chirping. Softly, but urgently, someone, or something was in distress. Together they tried to pinpoint the source of it, getting closer to the river and finally seeing a small Rito baby stuck in some branches, threatening to be swept away by the river.

 

 _Lower me down,_ Link signed, and Sidon grabbed him by his belt to do as he had asked.

 

 _It’s okay,_ he signed, realising a baby would probably not know what he was saying. “I-it’s g-gonna be o-okay.”

 

He looked at him with big eyes, his pale green plumage soaked by the river. But soon he was transfixed, as Link tried talking to him in gentle tones, finally reaching and freeing him from the twigs. One wing was definitely hurt and it was shivering so Link quickly wrapped a blanket from his pack around him. They had no idea for how long he had been there, he looked hungry and tired.

 

“Shhh, shhh,” Link tried to soothe, looking up at Sidon for help.

 

“Where could his mother be?,” Sidon asked, and he shrugged. “So far from Rito Village, I wonder what happened. Come, we must take him home for now, and fix that wing.”

 

Link carried him in his arms, very aware of how small and fragile he was. Those eyes looked at him with such trust, and he was relieved that it was them who had found him, and not someone else, or a wild animal. The baby started to shiver uncontrollably in his arms, and they hurried to get him to the warm palace, where a Zora doctor tried his best to stabilise the wing so it could heal properly.

 

But whenever he was away from Link, the young Rito started chirping in that terrible way again, so scared and desperate that they ended up in front of the fireplace with Link holding him until he fell asleep. Even then, he could not bring himself to put him away. He trusted Link to keep him safe, and that’s what he would do.

 

“W-what do we do?,” Link stammered. He was sitting by Sidon’s side, who had an arm around them.

 

“I… Perhaps once he is better we can bring him home,” he replied. “Our doctor was barely able to help him. He should be with someone who knows what he needs.”

 

“Mhhm,” Link nodded. “B-best that w-way.”

 

He was woken up the next day by soft chirping, and he realised the three of them had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace. He had to smile when he looked down, reached out to gently pet the baby’s head, feeling the soft feathers under his fingertips. He cooed under his touch, squinting happily and so he kept doing that until he felt Sidon’s breath on his head, finally woken up as well.

 

“You’re good with him,” he said softly.

 

Link shrugged. He didn’t really know what he was doing, only that he wanted to make him feel comfortable. The poor thing must have been so scared, separated from his parents. How on earth he had ended up here, they wouldn’t find out any time soon.

 

“Should we go take a bath? He’s still a little dirty.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

He held the little on in his arms, rocking him back and forth as he waited for Sidon to draw their bath. Despite his hurt wing he seemed in a good mood, and when Link sank with him into the warm water, he submerged his beak to quickly take it out again, splashing water on Link and himself.

 

Link giggled and returned the favour, earning a happy chirp and they kept playing that way, teasing each other and making a game out of bathing. He was very careful to clean his plumage, unsure whether he could do any damage that way. But the little one didn’t seem to care and was more occupied with the shiny necklace Sidon dangled in front of him to keep his attention. With one wing he tried to reach out, but Sidon kept it just out of his reach.

 

“You’re a feisty one aren’t you?,” Sidon asked, earning a chirp in reply. “I wonder when they start to talk. Should we try to teach him?”

 

 _Teach me,_ Link tried to sign jokingly with one hand.

 

“I’ll teach you both,” Sidon replied, leaning in for a kiss.

 

With his one good, although wet wing, the little one reached out to push his fingers between them, and Sidon giggled.

 

“I think someone wants a kiss too,” he said, kissing the top of his head. Then he expectantly turned to Link. “I guess it’s your turn now.”

 

Link shook his head and rolled his eyes, but did the same, the little one’s soft feathers tickling his lips.

 

 _Need a name,_ he signed.

 

“What if he already has one?”

 

He shrugged. It was difficult just to call him baby, that seemed weird. If he already had one, they could still change it once they got back to the village. Saying goodbye though, already seemed difficult.

 

It took time for his wing to heal, and in that time Link and their temporarily named Finn were almost inseparable. He worried that he had somehow imprinted on him, as he was barely able to stay away from him for long before he started chirping and crying. He only hoped that once he was with his own people it wouldn’t be too difficult to separate.

 

Once they started travelling again Link fashioned a sling out of delicate blue fabric that he could carry Finn in, so he could sleep when his small body was tired but they had to keep going. He liked watching him like this, wings wrapped around himself, breathing against his chest. Link hadn’t felt this protective of anyone since Sidon.

 

 _What?,_ Link signed when he noticed Sidon watching him one bright noon. They had stopped on a small hill, the wind brushing through Link’s hair.

 

“You look good like this.”

 

_Like what?_

 

“Like… a father.”

 

He flushed and looked away, before Finn caught his eye again.

 

 _I’m not a father,_ he signed.

 

“You… we kind of are, temporarily, I suppose.”

 

Sidon looked sad, and so he reached out to take his hand.

 

“It’s just been a few months but I…,” he trailed off, reaching out to scratch the top of Finn’s head, who cooed happily in his sleep. “I’m not going to finish that sentence.”

 

Link knew exactly what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Not just through their bond but because he felt the exact same way. Spending so much time with Finn… He didn’t really want to let him go. It was utterly strange, he knew that, but then so were they. Would them raising a little Rito boy really be so bad? Link only worried that they couldn’t provide him what he really needed.

 

Finn twisted in his sash then, and opened his eyes, going from sleepy to wanting attention in about a second. Link smiled and helped him get out, watched him walk around their camp looking for food. When he found the dried fish in their pack he munched on it eagerly, then looked out over the countryside. At first Link didn’t realise what he was trying to do when he started running, only got up and quickly followed, but then Finn tried jumping a little, flapping his wings, but stumbled and fell.

 

“Link!,” he called out, and he froze in his tracks.

 

He had said his name. He turned to look at Sidon, who was grinning widely and gesturing for him to go to Finn and comfort him.

 

“Go, sweetheart, go!”

 

Ignoring the tears that threatened to well up he closed the distance and gathered Finn close, kissed the top of his head and inspected his wings and whether he had injured them. But he was fine, and Finn was soon smiling again.

 

“D-do you w-want to t-try a-again?,” he asked, and Finn nodded.

 

For the next hour the three of them ran across the hill together, taking turns to make sure Finn didn’t hurt himself as he tried to fly for the first time. Every now and then he would flap his wings so hard he could float for a few seconds before one of them had to catch him again. They definitely counted it as a success, and in the end, the three of them collapsed into a pile.

 

“You did so well, Finn!,” Sidon called out and took him in his arms. Compared to his husband, Finn seemed utterly tiny. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Sidon!,” Finn replied, and the two of them stared at each other again.

 

Link felt like he could burst he felt so happy, hugged them both as tight as he could without harming Finn. He decided to enjoy the weeks that led to Rito Village, and the time he could still spend with his little one. The better he felt the more feisty he seemed to be, climbing on top of Link or Sidon to sit on their head when they traveled, looking out over the landscape, then jumping off to try and fly further and further. He was getting better at it, and was even able to form a few more words, seemingly mimicking them. Sidon had to try and correct some of Link’s stutter that he copied, and Link found himself talking less and signing more around him, even if that was more difficult for him to understand. He simply didn’t want to push his imperfections onto this sweet little boy.

 

Finn’s eyes went wide when he saw the first Rito, confused at first, but curiously inspecting the guard at the front of the first bridge. They were quite the sight, they were told, a Zora travelling with a Hylian and a Rito baby, but once more they made their way up to meet with the elder of the village and Teba, who smiled at them.

 

“What on earth happened there?,” he asked, chuckling when he saw Finn trying to fly over to him, then caught him when he couldn’t. “Hey there.”

 

“We… call him Finn,” Sidon explained. “He was almost washed away by the river near the Domain. We took him in but… He’s just a baby, we thought it was best to leave him with his people.”

 

“How did he get all the way up there?,” Teba asked, easily keeping Finn occupied while talking to them.

 

 _We don’t know,_ Link signed, watching the whole scene. Finn didn’t seem to have a problem to integrate here.

 

“Well, I’m grateful that you took care of him,” Teba said. “You did well, we will take care of him here.”

 

At those words Finn seemed to perk up, looking at Teba first, and then walked back to Link to climb into his lap. Without his help he crawled back into the sash that he travelled in, clinging to Link’s tunic.

 

Panicked, he looked at Sidon, it didn’t seem like Finn was going to move.

 

“Hey sweetheart,” Sidon said softly, reaching out to Finn who was eyeing him wearily. “Come here.”

 

After a moment’s hesitation he let Sidon pick him up, and cuddled in his arms instead.

 

“Now, we care for you too, but this is your home,” Sidon explained. “Look, Teba is just like you, he can help you.”

 

Finn gave Teba, who was holding out his arms to carry him, a look Link could only describe as stink eye. Instead he just clung to Sidon tighter, chirping angrily. Teba sighed.

 

“This isn’t going to work.”

 

 _Did we do something wrong?,_ Link signed quickly, deathly afraid they had taken something from this baby they shouldn’t have.

 

“No, I just won’t take him from his family. None of us will.”

 

_Family?_

 

“Yes, the two of you!,” he rolled his eyes at the faces they made, utterly confused for a moment. “Come on, you sorta did okay so far, and Finn is clearly not going anywhere. He’s your son now.”

 

“Our… son…,” Sidon trailed off, looking down at the baby in his arms. “But, can we give him all he needs? We’re not Rito.”

 

“He eats what you eat, he learns speech on his own and flying is just a matter of practice.” When he was met with blank stares, Teba sighed again. “Alright, alright, let’s sit and talk.”

 

While Finn was busy climbing on top of the elder and playing with him, Sidon and Link got a crash course on Rito culture and anatomy. There was much they had to look out for, and many trips back to the village were unavoidable, but in the end they had already known. The three of them were a family. Suddenly they were fathers. Whether a Rito prince for Zora’s Domain was even possible, they hardly cared. This felt right.

 

That night they cuddled together in the hut that they always spent their days in when they were in the village, Finn crawling over their laps to get back into the sash around Link. It resembled the little hammocks that Link had other Rito children sleep in, perhaps that’s why he liked it so much.

 

“So… a family,” Sidon said, trailing off. “That’s what we are now.”

 

“I love you,” Link whispered, feeling proud when he did so without a stutter.

 

As Sidon leaned down to kiss him, and as Finn fell asleep cuddled close to him, everything seemed to click into place. He had gotten married, he had gotten a son he never thought he would have, and the two of them were initiating the change that this world so badly needed. Their kingdoms would thrive again, they would make discoveries that would change the way they lived, and they would ensure that everyone who lived here would do so in safety.

 

It would be hard work, it would mean raising Finn on the road, but they were all willing to do what was necessary to make it work. Already Link loved his son more than he thought he ever could, he would make sure that he would have everything he could ever need. With him right here nestled in his embrace, it didn’t seem so difficult.

 

His adventure wasn’t over. His, Sidon’s, Riju’s, Teba’s, Zelda’s… they had only just begun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading. I know I opened up like ten subplots with this, but this sort of functions as an ending. I guess it all depends on my inspiration and time whether I might end up writing some small things for these two, or should I say three. I left out a sorta mpreg idea without actual mpreg for certain reasons. Adoption is valid and good. Seriously thank you for all the nice comments, most of you have been utterly incredible <3  
> Check out my [tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for a new button I've put in there!


End file.
